1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a fine electroconductive member pattern such as a wiring provided in various electronic devices, and also to a producing method for an electronic device, an electron emitting device and an image display apparatus utilizing such producing method.
2. Related Background Art
For forming a pattern of an electroconductive film such as an electrode or a wiring on a substrate, there are known (1) a method of coating a paste, containing an electroconductive material by a screen printing method on a substrate and drying and baking the coated film, (2) a transfer method (offset printing method), (3) a method of coating a solution containing a metal component, drying and baking the coated solution to form a metal film, covering a predetermined area with a mask such as a photoresist, and removing an area not covered by the mask by an etching, (4) a method of providing a metal-containing paste with a photosensitive material, exposing a desired portion to a light and executing a development to form a pattern, and (5) a method of mixing a photosensitive resin with an oil-soluble metalorganic compound thereby forming an electrode pattern.
However, the aforementioned method (1) is difficult to apply for the formation of a fine electrode pattern, and the method (2) is insufficient in uniformity and reproducibility of the film thickness. Also the method (3), particularly in case of forming an electrode pattern with a precious metal such as platinum, requires a strong acid for etching and is difficult to apply to a fine pattern formation because of an erosion of the resist material or an erosion of an insulating substrate. Also the method (4), utilizing an organic solvent, requires an explosion-proof facility for coating, drying and baking steps and necessitates a careful handling of the chemical, and also has a drawback of a significant environmental burden as a chlorinated solvent is employed in the development. The method (5) results in a high cost, because the water-soluble metal compound in an unexposed area is discarded in the developing step.
On the other hand, the present applicant has proposed, for producing a fine electrode pattern efficiently and with a low cost, a method of causing a photosensitive resin pattern to adsorb a solution containing a metalorganic compound thereby forming an electrode pattern (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-31922).
However, the aforementioned method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-31922, in case of employing a solution containing a water-soluble metalorganic compound, results in a decrease in the concentration of the metalorganic compound and a decrease in pH value in time, whereby a time and an amount of adsorption of the metalorganic compound in the resin pattern may fluctuate.